


Com Amor, Eu

by Seokieeya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Letters, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokieeya/pseuds/Seokieeya
Summary: Oh Sehun não sabia, mas um dia, quando seu coração parecer ter congelado, incapaz de deixar um novo alguém o penetrar, ele encontrará em letras desenhadas momentos pelo qual valha a pena acreditar. Porque o amor é complicado e amar é demonstrar. Um adeus pode significar um até logo e um simples "te vejo em breve" pode ser o seu último, não trata-se de um sentimento como as pessoas costumam dizer, é tudo sobre os seus atos e o quão disposto a fazer o bem a outra pessoa você está.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	Com Amor, Eu

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura ❤️

" 21/06/1999

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, naquele mesmo banco velho de sempre, acompanhado de seus joguinhos estranhos que não faço questão de entender, eu sentir bater aqui dentro a vontade de me aproximar, quem sabe abrir espaço para uma conversa e assim descobrir seu nome. Você não sabia, mas foi no instante em que nossos olhares se cruzaram que eu tive aquela sensação que costumo lhe falar em palavras confusas, pois sabes da minha dificuldade em nomeá-las. No entanto, foi você quem veio a mim, com esse seu sorriso galanteador e jeito de quem tudo sabe. Me encantando a cada palavra que deixava escapar por entre seus lábios bonitos. 

Eu normalmente odeio o fato de ter que conhecer novas pessoas e precisar falar com elas, porém o modo como você continuava a sorrir divertido com a minha falta de resposta, mesmo que tenha me deixado envergonhado, me chamou atenção e quando dei por mim, já estava entregue àquele curto diálogo de dois adolescentes despreocupados.

Naquele dia, Sehun, eu secretamente desejei que aquela pudesse ser a primeira de muitas vezes. Eu não entendia muito bem o porquê de querer tanto me aproximar de um, até então, desconhecido, éramos dois garotos fugindo de seus monstros escondidos debaixo da cama, mas ainda assim, retribuir sorrisos envergonhados enquanto apreciavamos a sombra de um fim de tarde pareceu tão certo, tão natural que simplesmente não pude evitar.

Eu li em muitos romances sobre amores a primeira vista, os mais doces clichês, tenho que dizer, porém não acho que tenha sido esse o meu caso, uma vez que consigo lembrar com clareza do dia, hora e lugar que tive a certeza de que meu coração não mais a mim pertencia. Porque foi nesse mesmo dia que senti os primeiros pesares de um amor fadado ao fracasso, aquele que começou repleto de bons e únicos momentos, era o mesmo que acabaria em desgosto e lágrimas. Afinal, se tinha algo que os romances clichês haviam me ensinado, eram que os primeiros amores, ao menos os melhores deles, terminavam solitários.

Com amor, eu.

-B"

A lua brilhava em todo o seu esplendor lá no céu quando Sehun tomou o último gole de seu chá, incapaz de fechar os olhos e se entregar ao mundo distorcido dos sonhos, como deveria.

Largado de forma desleixada em sua cama, ele assistia uma estrela solitária brilhar em meio a escuridão de uma noite fria. O cheiro de pêssego ainda fazia-se presente no cômodo, vindo do pequeno sachê morno na xícara branquinha, quando ele permitiu-se divagar sobre o quanto aquela luz distante assemelhava-se a si próprio. Sozinha, mesmo que existam milhares e milhares de outras iguaizinhas espalhadas pelo infinito do espaço incompreensível brilhando tão forte quanto. No entanto, havia sido ela a ser presenteada com a tarefa de iluminar aquele exato lugar e tempo.

Quiçá não tão só quanto aparenta quando vista pela janela aberta de alguém que, na teoria, deveria estar viajando através dos portais que se criam em seus sonhos, vivendo momentos que não lhe pertencem, apenas em sua mente. Ainda era única a sorrir para si depois de um dia deveras frustrante, e ele acredita que nada é por um acaso, todos são guiados ao exato momento e lugar que devem estar, então se o universo resolvera lhe confiar aquela esfera brilhante como um desejo de boa noite depois de assisti-lo se desiludir tantas vezes em um só dia, ele iria aceitar e ser grato pela tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

O filtro de sonhos balançou junto aos pequenos sinos pendurados próximo às cortinas quando um vento forte soprou, avisando-lhe que a noite congelante batia na porta, pronta para arrepiar seus pelos até que enrolar-se a um cobertor seja a sua única opção. Já que o único trabalho da bebida quente de outrora foi o de suavizar seus sentidos, enviando a sensação de dormência tão buscada pelo rapaz nas últimas horas em que se debatia de um lado para outro na cama.

Depois que dava a sua mente hiperativa o poder de divagar sobre as pequenas coisas da vida, fazê-la parar se tornava um problema. Uma vez que começava com alguns pensamentos comuns, o tanto quanto alguém que se permita indagar sobre é capaz de chegar, mas logo os limites estendidos são ultrapassados e, sem perceber, Sehun está completamente acordado outra vez. 

Refém de pensamentos deveras nostálgicos e confusos, dormir se tornando a cada instante um objetivo distante, ele continuava a indagar ao céu escuro sobre o porquê das coisas. Todavia, a única resposta que conseguiu encontrar em meio a imensidão vazia, foi a que as diversas luzes da cidade grande continuavam a apagar o brilhar incessante das estrelas, deixando assim, a sua nova amiga tão solitária quanto ele. Que depois de encontrar em caixas empoeiradas cartas delicadas, não conseguia fechar os olhos e teme que nem mesmo a maior quantidade de chá sejam capazes de acalmar seu coração traiçoeiro que insistia em apertar no peito.

Teria um dia aquela enorme esfera há anos luz de distância, se apaixonado perdidamente como ele? Entregado seu coração de bandeja porque acreditou que receberia o mesmo apenas para ser abandonado? Talvez seja apenas a sua indignação falando mais alto naquele momento de reflexão, fazendo-o enxergar-se em algo que nem mesmo possui o verdadeiro conhecimento, mas o Oh pode jurar ter visto a danada brilhar mais intenso depois que, sem querer, deixou escapar uma lágrima de revolta. Ele era humano, no fim de tudo. Tinha um coração e o direito de se sentir triste ao lembrar do primeiro amor que lhe foi tirado à força.

Antes tivesse adiado o seu compromisso com o porão esquecido. Pelo menos estaria descansando para um longo dia no trabalho ao amanhecer. Mas não. Ele precisava descer as escadas duvidosas, assim como meter-se no meio dos amontoados de caixas e logo em seguida, derrubar uma em especial que acabou por descobrir mais tarde, estar repleta de velhas lembranças que um dia jurou ter superado.

Memórias as quais perseveravam em mantê-lo acordado, refletindo sobre cada palavrinha lida mais cedo naquela mesma noite. Porque não tinham possibilidades de conseguir descansar depois de relembrar do seu primeiro coração partido e o quanto o mesmo lhe fez sofrer, arrancando-lhe a vontade de viver pelos próximos meses depois de assistir seu grande amor lhe virar as costa e partir sem o seu consentimento.

"10/08/1999

Meu coração dói em escrever mais uma vez, talvez você nem mesmo se dê ao trabalho de abrir esse envelope, e eu não tiro a sua razão em me odiar. Mas sabe, Hun? Eu preciso que você entenda o meus motivos em manter segredos, eles fazem parte de mim, são responsáveis por quem eu sou hoje e não quer dizer que não confio em você, apenas que não me sinto preparado para a reação desgostosa que receberei ao deixá-los escapar da pequena caixa trancada a sete chaves no mais profundo de meu âmago.

Você não sabe o quão maravilhosos foram esses meses ao seu lado, conhecendo cada pedaço de um alguém capaz de fisgar minha atenção justo no primeiro instante. Não é justo que você feche os olhos para os nossos momentos, não quero que os associe a algum tipo de farsa pois cada segundo contigo foram os melhores de minha curta existência. Talvez não daquela vez que me fez andar em cada um dos grandes brinquedos do parque de diversões, alegando que "a ida ao parque não é de fato aproveitada se não tivermos visitado todos eles", para logo em seguida me assistir pôr para fora as minhas entranhas.

Definitivamente aquela vez em que decidiu, aleatoriamente, que precisava me mostrar as estrelas é a mais bela lembrança que tenho guardada em mim. Nós dois, no telhado de sua casa, assistindo-às brilhar e iluminar a escuridão noturna enquanto seus pais acreditavam que estávamos no mais pacífico estado de sono. Certo que a subida fora árdua, mas cada esforço valeu a pena quando sentado ao seu lado, fitando a mais bela das estrelas que me abraçava sorrateiramente apenas para me roubar um primeiro beijo.

O que eu quero dizer é, eu não fingir gostar de você como essa sua cabecinha confusa deve estar pensando, eu fui o mais sincero o possível ao seu lado e tentei, eu juro que tentei, ser honesto quanto a minha condição. Entretanto fui fraco, um covarde ao pensar que talvez se ignorasse-a, ela iria voar para longe feito dentes de leão ao serem soprados com força. Assim como fizemos uma vez com os pobres brotos de minha mãe, lembra?

Enfim, me desculpe.

Com amor, eu.

-B"

É claro que Sehun lembra do sentimento amargo que sentiu ao, sem querer, ouvir o que não deveria. Sentiu-se enganado, traído por aquele que um dia lhe prometeu total honestidade. Todavia, agora, vinte anos após o ocorrido, ele conseguia enxergar nas entrelinhas que Byun Baekhyun não tivera culpa em lhe negar o conhecimento de algo grave o suficiente para afastá-los por longas semanas. Mas na cabeça de um jovem magoado, tudo parece mil vezes mais intenso do que realmente é e não foi diferente com ele. O Oh entende que bastava uma conversa para chegarem a um entendimento, não era preciso aquelas tantas brigas, mas Baekhyun insistiu em agir infantilmente ao ignorar seus chamados pedindo respostas, distanciando-se e dispedasando seu coração no processo.

As pessoas tendem a olhar para trás e visualizar seus passados com outros olhos, com pensares sensatos resultado de uma longa estrada percorrida. Quem não queria ter a oportunidade de voltar e fazer diferente? Quem sabe dizer o que nunca foi dito, ou até mesmo segurar suas línguas e não deixar escapar algumas palavras que, mais tarde lhe trarão resultados indesejáveis? Segurar a mão de um alguém especial e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, tinha que ficar.

Muitas foram as vezes que o rapaz deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro e foi impossibilitado de fechar os olhos por pensamentos como esse. Guiado pelos "e se" soltos no tempo. Possibilidades as quais sabe serem impossíveis de chegar pois não possuía o controle sobre. E mesmo que, de alguma forma, um deus brincalhão resolva lhe entregar uma segunda chance, ele sabe que não será capaz de fazer diferente. Mudar as linhas de um destino que já fora traçado desde o início, não seria o certo a se fazer uma vez que a dor da traição funcionava como um pequeno parasita que primeiro doía-lhe o peito para logo em seguida dominar sua mente chorosa.

Agora era fácil ler naquelas cartas tamanho fervor de um sentimento deveras complexo. Era fácil lembrar de cada primeira vez que lhe foi roubada pelo garoto do bairro vizinho e seus cabelos escarlate, pensar nos diversos futuros que foram apagados por pequenos atos de rebeldia. O difícil mesmo estava em perceber que toda a culpa pesava em seus ombros por anos e ele continuava a ignorá-la apenas para se sentir melhor. Enquanto a outra ponta daquela história havia se apagado tão brutalmente quanto as companheiras de sua única companheira estrela vista da janela entreaberta.

Sehun sentia o vento frio de uma noite de inverno enquanto desejava que o mesmo fosse capaz de soprar para longe a sensação que continuava a cortar seu estômago. Como os dentes de leão que Baekhyun citou em sua segunda carta, aqueles que roubaram juntos do pequeno jardim da senhora Byun apenas porque sentiam-se inspirados em atuar em cenas clichês retirada de um dos romances do mais velho que fez questão de enchê-lo de beijinhos apenas para o convencer que não era tão bobo quanto parecia, e para Sehun, o sorriso que recebeu valeu a pena cada esforço em não ser pego.

Quando ele fecha os olhos, ainda consegue encontrar em borrões e flashes de lembranças aquele sorriso que um dia fora tão vivo em seus sonhos, o perfume masculino que por vezes inundava seus travesseiros quando o garoto tomava-os para si durante a noite. Mesmo sabendo que era errado abrir espaço em sua cama para alguém que aos olhos de seus pais não passava de um amiguinho. Baekhyun estava longe de ter sido apenas um amigo para si, afinal amigos não se beijavam escondidos por debaixo de lençóis, em segredo, muito menos arrumavam motivos para se manter por perto pois sentiam a distância sufocar seus desejos. Os mesmos que para adolescentes, com seus diversos hormônios a todo vapor, se tornavam a cada vez mais intenso. 

Foi ao o garoto ruivo que lhe chamou atenção por continuar lhe lançando olhares demorados na pequena praça do bairro mal movimentado, que Oh Sehun se entregou pela primeira vez. Descobrindo juntos os prazeres de se confiar cegamente a um outro alguém, permitindo-se dar e dele receber todo o amor do mundo pois o mesmo é composto por atos e não por sentimentos rasos como costumam contar por aí. Ele conheceu cada parte do amado e por sua vez, entregou-se por inteiro em uma noite de outubro. Sem imaginar que sua primeira vez com o seu amor seria a última boa lembrança que fariam juntos.

Baekhyun sempre fora misterioso, fazendo questão de mergulhar em indagações não tão normais a apenas um garoto que possuía uma vida inteira pela frente. E quando ele insistia em manter segredos? Desviando a conversa sempre que era perguntado sobre a carteira surtada que fazia questão em carregar para cada canto. O mesmo objeto que fora o estopim para que o Oh fosse motivado a ir até sua casa no intuito de entregar-lhe a carteira esquecida em sua cabeceira, e assim, ouvir o que certamente não lhe era permitido. 

Foi em um dia ensolarado, onde tudo ao seu redor parecia vibrar em alegria, apontando que aquele seria um dos bons, que Oh Sehun teve o seu primeiro coração partido. Tamanha fora a decepção que sentiu esmagar-lhe o peito, que não teve forças para fazer algo a não ser abrir o objeto em mãos e chegar a conclusão que havia sido enganado, usado para suprir as necessidades de um alguém que já havia sido prometido a um destino cruel e ao menos preocupou-se em lhe contar. Porém o que mais lhe afetou foi a distância que o Byun colocou entre eles depois disso. Sehun conseguia ver sua relutância em ignorar seus chamados, mas ele mantinha-se firme e chegou um momento que, o próprio Oh se encheu de raiva a ponto de tomar para si aquela tarefa de evitar.

"18/10/1999

Ei, Hun. 

Pretendo fazer dessa terceira carta, a última entre tantas outras que pretendi te enviar durante esses dois meses e não tive coragem. Talvez nesse exato momento, enquanto esforça-se a ler essas letras tortas em razão de minha dificuldade em segurar corretamente a caneta que agora parece mil vezes mais pesada que das outras vezes, eu já esteja a caminhar rumo a minha nova vida, ou quem sabe ao fim dela. Mas tenha em mente que o único nome a ocupar o meu, agora coração partido, é o seu. Já que o espaço que fora lhe reservado encontra-se vazio e eu não serei capaz de entregá-lo a ninguém mais. 

Eu sinto tanto que tenha descoberto o maior de meus segredos dessa forma. Você não sabe e talvez nem acredite, mas tantas vezes me peguei quase lhe contando sobre, certamente se o tivesse feito você não estaria me odiando tanto agora, não é? Eu me esforcei tanto em esconder, que agora, olhando para trás, não parece ter feito um real sentido.

Eu sei que nunca disse isso em voz alta, provavelmente é tarde demais para que palavras possam consertar o que fiz, mas eu te amo, Hun. Te amei quando distribuía sorrisos a mim, quando almejava estar ao meu lado e te amo agora, mesmo com as constantes lágrimas que insistem em escapar enquanto me dedico a escrever. Você foi e sempre será o meu primeiro e único amor, e precisa entender que o que estou fazendo hoje, é realizar o maior dos desejos de uma mãe chorosa por compreender o destino desagradável de seu primogênito.

No entanto, eu já aceitei que nem mesmo o medicamento de gosto ruim que costumo carregar em minha carteira será capaz de prolongar minha estadia aqui nessa realidade. Ter que te deixar me dói, muito mais do que acredito ser capaz de suportar, porque as crises se tornaram constantes mas elas acabam passando e o pesar em meu peito, não. Dia e noite, ele continua aqui para me lembrar de que os clichês nem sempre estão certos e um belo amor pode sim terminar sem de fato chegar a um fim. Afinal fora eu o primeiro a abrir distância entre nós, te evitando a qualquer custo e me desculpo por isso porém era o certo a se fazer.

Você é jovem, com uma vida inteira pela frente e eu já tenho o meu destino traçado na cama desse hospital gelado.

Em minha falta, não se esqueça de se manter saudável…

Com amor, eu.

-B"

Sehun odiava com muito afinco o seu eu de vinte anos atrás, ele sabe que o ódio é um sentimento ruim, com energia pesada e tudo mais, porém não dava para ser compreensível com um garotinho tolo brincando de se apaixonar. Tão cego que nem mesmo conseguiu enxergar as trevas tomando parte do corpo de seu amor na forma de uma doença respiratória grave. E ainda assim, ao descobrir, não foi capaz de manter-se ao lado dele pois sentia medo. Medo de não ser o suficiente para ajudar Baekhyun que também temia o seu futuro. Ele não queria atrapalhar seu tratamento, como a mãe do outro fez questão de dizer ao apontar o dedo em seu rosto e lhe pedir para ficar longe pois o filho não iria topar fazer essa tal cirurgia que poderia salvar a sua vida, ou dar um fim nela, caso ele continuasse a fazer sua cabeça.

Antes, Sehun não entendeu. Como ele poderia fazer a cabeça de Baekhyun se tudo o que ele queria, assim como a senhora de cabelos grisalhos, era a recuperação do garoto? Entretanto tudo estava claro feito céu em seus primeiros raios da manhã: Byun Baekhyun nunca aceitaria se submeter a uma mesa cirúrgica e correr o risco de deixar para trás um relacionamento pendente. Por isso ele se afastou primeiro, porque não suportaria fazer Sehun sofrer. Porém foi exatamente o que aconteceu, no fim de tudo ambos sofreram separados.

O céu não mais estava repleto da escuridão de outrora, ele ainda conseguia enxergar a estrela brilhar, mas sabia que seria assim por pouco tempo. O sol estava prestes a nascer e assim, iluminar a estrela solitária, dando um fim em sua tarefa de fazer companhia a um alguém ferido por suas próprias memórias. O rapaz estava ciente de que logo deveria levantar e se preparar para o trabalho árduo no hospital, para cumprir sua missão em salvar crianças que sofrem com as garras afiadas e muitas vezes letais da doença mais cruel existente. Todavia, ainda possuía um envelope em mãos, aguardando para ser lido mais uma vez.

Não muito bem, ele consegue lembrar do que aquele papel guardava dentro de si, mas não conseguiu parar as lágrimas salgadas que acabaram por escapar enquanto seus dedos trêmulos se encarregabam de alisar o papel. Prolongando aquele momento mais do que seria necessário, sentindo a maciez do envelope amarelado pois se recusava iniciar a leitura sem antes acalmar seu coração que sangrava a cada palavrinha lida. Contando o ponto de vista de um Byun que não fazia ideia de sua presença na recepção, apenas esperando o momento para adentrar aquelas portas brancas e lhe encontrar.

Para Sehun, foi desesperador assistir aqueles homens e mulheres em jalecos impecáveis correrem loucos pelos corredores, enquanto um sinal vermelho brilhava constantemente na parede atrás do balcão. Sua vontade era de fazer o mesmo, ainda que não tivesse certeza se toda aquela movimentação era em razão daquele a quem havia ido visitar, contente em saber da boca de sua mãe, que a cirurgia acabara bem.

Ele já sabia exatamente o que encontraria, então por quê parecia tão difícil abrir aquele envelope? A noite já havia passado, e ele não mais poderia dormir, nem mesmo sabia ao certo porquê continuava a se torturar, já não bastava todo o sofrimento que vinte anos se encarregaram em cobrir com o grande e pesado manto do tempo? 

"Ei Hun.

Hoje não tem data porque não faço ideia de que dia é. 28 talvez? De dezembro? Janeiro? Não faz muita diferença porque seja qual for, tenho certeza que não cumpri minha promessa em passar o natal em sua casa.

Minha mãe me contou que veio me visitar e me encontrou completamente sedado. Sinceramente? Achei melhor assim, pois não precisei assistir sua reação ao me encontrar cheio de agulhas e essas coisas que me estão irritando profundamente. Por outro lado, queria ter ouvido a sua voz outra vez. Talvez até contar uma piada para te ver rir, já disse que adoro quando sorrir? É uma das coisas que mais sinto saudades em você.

De algum jeito, eu sonhei com nós dois. Estávamos tão felizes naquele fliperama que costumávamos ir, até consegui ganhar de você uma vez! E foi aí que percebi que era de fato um sonho pois sabemos o quão medíocre eu sou com os botões. Lembra da vez que eu os apertei forte de mais e acabou quebrando? O senhor Lee ficou furioso e precisamos fugir de sua ira naquela bicicleta velha e barulhenta que você insiste em chamar de "minha". Bem, essa também foi a primeira vez que você me presenciou em crise por correr rápido de mais. E no final, nós dois chorávamos por não saber o que fazer.

Os médicos dizem que a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Minha mãe está tão feliz e eu também deveria estar, certo? Consegui passar por uma operação bastante complicada, deveria estar radiante agora mesmo. Mas sabe, Hun? Eu sinto que algo está errado, não me sinto bem como deveria. A caneta continua pesada, entretanto não ficarei em paz se não escrever uma última vez. Essa será a última vez não é? Eu posso sentir que sim.

Eu acreditei que quando esse momento chegasse, estaria confiante pois não é um adeus. Nós estamos juntos agorinha mesmo em outros diversos planos, e saber disso me acalma, pelo menos um pouco.

Quando foi que respirar se tornou tão difícil? 

Não tenho medo de ir, ou do que encontrarei do outro lado, apenas temo não ter sido o suficiente para fazer morada em seu coração por tempo o bastante para não ser esquecido. Caso o contrário, a minha passagem aqui realmente valeu de algo? 

Sei que estou fazendo muitas perguntas, e nenhum de nós possuímos repostas. Então me deixe acabar logo com isso: Oh Sehun, o garoto de expressão séria e fama de valentão entre as crianças do bairro apenas por seu tamanho mas incapaz de levantar um dedo contra alguém, o único a possuir meu coração por inteiro e mesmo que sem querer, o fazer sangrar também, acho que esse é um até logo.

Nos encontraremos outra vez. Em um outro tempo, nova realidade. Poderemos entrar em uma banda quando juntos novamente, realizar esse seu sonho em ser dançarino, bibliotecários, jogadores de joguinhos complicados, ou quem sabe, apenas os velhos Byun e Oh de sempre, porque somos parte de um todo e ao mesmo tempo não somos nada. Existindo em diversos planos diferentes e lhes roubamos sonhos quando o possível. 

Até breve.

Com amor, Byun Baekhyun. "

**Author's Note:**

> Diferente de como eu acreditei que seria, foi tão gostoso escrever e me dedicar a história que, quando dei por mim, já tinha acabado. Espero alcançar os coraçõezinhos de vocês com esse sebaek distante porque nunca antes o processo de criação de uma fic foi tão leve.


End file.
